The proposed study represents an attempt to determine the validity of the hypothesis that hemodialysis has a therapeutic effect in schizophrenic patients manifested by symptom reduction and improvement in social functioning. The hypothesis will be tested by selecting schizophrenic patients on the basis of a standard set of criteria, making baseline assessments of symptom status and social functioning, and administering hemodialysis treatment. Psychiatric status before, during, and following dialysis will be assessed using behavioral rating devices. A blind crossover design and random assignment to treatment groups will be employed, assuring that half of the cohort begins with active dialysis and half with sham dialysis. With the provision that use of neuroleptic medication be minimized during hemodialysis, psychiatric management and treatment will continue through 16 weeks of actual and sham dialysis and twelve weeks following termination of experimental treatment.